The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor package and, more particularly, to a semiconductor package including semiconductor chips including different widths stacked on a substrate.
In the semiconductor industry, packaging technologies have been devised to meet the demand for high capacity, thin and small sizes of semiconductor device and electronic products. One approach is to vertically stack a plurality of semiconductor chips so as to accomplish a chip stack with high density. This packaging technology may have advantages of integrating various kinds semiconductor chips in a smaller area compared to conventional packages with one semiconductor chip.